Calling Home
by TVCrazed
Summary: Chloe calls her mother, Dr. Maura Isles, to let her know all about her happenings at Barden and with the Barden Bellas.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys. Here's a story I've been thinking a lot about (even though I have a lot of things going on). When I first saw Pitch Perfect, I thought Chloe looked like she could be Maura's daughter, so this started forming in my head. **

**Just wanted to get a feel for if I should continue this or not. It's up to you guys.  
><strong>

**I hope you like this. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Calling Home<strong>

Chloe flopped onto her bed in exhaustion. With her early flight from Boston back to Barden, a strategy session for the Activities fair, disguised as a lunch, with Aubrey, and finally unpacking, it had been a full day and it was only two in the afternoon.

She closed her eyes for a few moments only to have them open again. The immediate sleep she had hoped for didn't come. Chloe pulled off her dark wash jeans and snuggled under her comforter. She tried again. Eyes closed. Wait a beat. Eyes opened.

Chloe sighed in frustration. Her eyes scanned the room and stopped on her nightstand. She smiled at the framed picture of her and her mother. She was the most important woman in her life. Her Aunt Jane was the second most important. But not behind by much. Chloe loved that picture. It was taken by her Aunt Jane on move in day of Chloe's first year of college. The three of them were out to lunch after the stressful move in, during which Jane informed them multiple times that she was glad she never had to experience college move-in day. The falling move-in boxes, moving furniture, and unpacking all the useless college specific supplies that every website said a college freshman would need was a bit much for her. And of course, there was Maura's need to have everything exactly perfect for Chloe before she left her alone.

Lunch was fun and only consisted of a few tearful breakdowns by Maura and/or Chloe as they reminisced. Chloe was definitely taking the leave better than Maura. Jane snapped the picture of the mother and daughter outside of the quaint dinner. Blonde and redhead showed similar big smiles as they wrapped an arm around each other. After lunch, the trio went back to Baker Hall for their goodbyes, which turned into Jane making sure Chloe remembered all the self-defense techniques she has taught her and teaching them to Chloe's roommate, Penelope, as well. Because why rely on a whistle when you can save yourself?

She reached to grab her phone from her nightstand and touched the screen a few times before snuggling back down into her bed. The phone nuzzled between her pillow and her ear.

After a few rings, "hey, Bug," the person answers.

Chloe's smile is instant. "Hi, Aunt Jane. Mom doing an autopsy?"

"Yeah. She's wrist deep in someone's chest," Jane says. "Hold on." A moment passes. "You're on speaker, Bug."

"Hello, honey. Everything okay?" Maura asks. Chloe can hear the sound of an organ being dropped into the scale.

"Yeah. Everything's fine. It's just been a long day already. Aubrey picked me up from the airport and went straight into Bellas talk."

"How's Miss Pukes-A-Lot?" Jane jokes.

"Jane." "Aunt Jane." Maura and Chloe say at the same time.

"What?" Jane says innocently.

"Aubrey's fine. She's just stressing," Chloe resumes.

"Just don't let her stress too close to you" Jane continues to joke.

Maura shakes her head at Jane and pulls the victim's kidney from his body. "Stop it, Jane. It was a very traumatic experienced for Aubrey. She's just trying to take steps to minimize the chances of it happening again."

"But she's driving me crazy," Chloe says. "One minute she's really zen and calm and optimistic about leading the Bella's this year and the next she's freaking out and going into crazy controlling mode. I can't keep up."

"You guys will be fine. Just try to get her to take some time to relax. Away from leading the Bellas."

"I'll try."

"And this year can't be worse than the finals. You guys can only improve," Jane reassures.

"I've tried telling her than but losing is worse than last year to her. "

"You guys will figure it out," Jane adds. "If anyone can it's you two."

"Thanks, Aunt Jane," Chloe says with a smile.

"Where's Aubrey now, Chloe?" Her mother asks.

"She told me she wanted to go to the gym and I heard the door close earlier, so I assume that's where she is."

"Interesting," Chloe heard her mother say. The low, distracted tone of the word told her that Maura was referring to something on her end. Something with the dead person in front of her.

"Mom? Do you need to go?" Chloe asks. She was used to their conversations being side tracked by her mother's work.

"Sorry, Honey. What are you doing for the rest of the day?"

"Uh, probably going to nap. And then work on our flyer for the activities fair tomorrow."

"Okay," Maura replied. "I'm sorry to cut our talk short but I have to go run an important test."

"That's okay."

"Get some rest and I want to hear all about how the fair goes."

"And tell Aubrey to maybe turn down the intensity tomorrow. She's trying to bring people in not burn a hole in them," Jane adds.

Chloe laughs. "I'll let her know. Bye, Mom. Bye, Aunt Jane."

"Bye, Sweetie," Maura says.

"Bye, Bug," Jane says.

Chloe ends the call. She texts Aubrey to make sure she's okay. After receiving a text confirming Aubrey is at the gym on the first floor of their apartment building, Chloe replaces her cell phone on her nightstand.

She snuggles into her bed and drifts off to sleep. Any sleep would be welcome in the coming days. The task of being in charge of a batch of Bellas and dealing with Aubrey's stress in the matter was sure to take it's toll. Oh, and school too. Classes were important. This year would definitely be an interesting one.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! You've made it to the end of this chapter. I'm thinking that I'm going to go through things that happened in the movie with every chapter.<br>**

**Tell me what you think. Good, Bad, Horrible, Awesome. Let me know what you think. I love feedback and talking to you guys.**

**Thanks. See you next time.**

**TVCrazed.**


	2. The Activities Fair

**Hey guys. Here's a new chapter of Calling Home. I hope you like it.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Activities Fair<strong>

"This is going to be fine," Aubrey says to herself as she and Chloe set up their booth. "We're going to be fine. We'll find eight girls who look fabulous and can sing their asses off and we'll be fine. We'll go to finals and beat those asshats into the ground. We'll be fine."

"Exactly," Chloe reassures. "Positive thoughts."

Chloe's positive thoughts ran out with the twelfth rejection the two lone Barden Bellas received. That's not to say they didn't have a few interested parties; they did. But three girls that took the audition flyer with genuine interest and not just because it was in their face only to throw it into the nearest trash can,and a mermaid dancer that matched pitch well, did not the traditional Barden Bellas make.

Chloe and Aubrey had been taking turns calming each other's anxiety-ridden freak outs throughout the Activites Fair. Aubrey was on the brink of starting a new one when Chloe cut her off

"What about her?" Chloe says pointing to a girl that was heading their way. The girl stood out as she ambled lazily past booths without a second glance or even a first one really, Chloe noticed.

Aubrey says something that Chloe completely misses because she is focused on the mysteriously cute and attractive girl coming their way.

"Hi, any interest in joining our a cappella group?" Chloe holds out a flyer to the girl.

The conversation could have gone better. And truthfully, Chloe couldn't remember what she had said. She just wanted to keep the attractive brunette in front of her. And she was selling the Bella's hard. Unfortunately, she wasn't interested and had riled Aubrey up pretty well. And she didn't sing.

Chloe's cellphone rings as she walks through the hall to her and Aubrey's apartment.

Aubrey had taken to extra cardio work as one of her coping mechanisms for stress and the underwhelming outcome of the Activities Fair had definitely caused her a bit of stress, so as Aubrey was in their building's gym on the treadmill, Chloe was heading to make them dinner.

Chloe pulls her phone from her purse and clicks to accept the call without looking.

"Hello?" Chloe answers as she unlocked the apartment door.

"Hi, honey. Are you busy?"

"Hey, Mom. No, I just got in. And about to make dinner for Bree and myself."

"How is Aubrey? How was the fair?"

"Well, Aubrey is doing extra cardio, so that's about how well the fair went. We didn't get much interest." Chloe says as she takes out ingredients for a chicken quinoa salad.

"Because of the finals last year?"

"Partly." Chloe sighs. "The girls who'd auditioned before wanted nothing to do with us and others just weren't interested."

"Don't give up sweetie. You'll pull this together."

"Thanks. Where's Aunt Jane?"

"Getting into trouble with Frankie. There was a basketball challenge involved. I didn't get all the details because they both rushed out."

"Oh god." Chloe shakes her head. "First aid and suture kit on the table?"

"Of course, Honey," Maura answers. "It shouldn't be too bad. Barry is acting as referee."

"Mhm." Chloe sighs into the phone as she moves around the kitchen preparing the salad.

"What's wrong, Chlo?"

"Nothing. Just Bellas stuff."

"That wasn't a 'Bellas stuff' sigh. Try again?" Chloe really should have known her mother wouldn't buy that.

"I'm just thinking," Chloe says, purposefully being vague. She's not sure if she wants to voice what she's thinking.

"I know," Maura says, feeling there's something Chloe isn't telling her. Chloe wasn't often vague or apprehensive about talking about anything. When she was, it usually meant that she was really thinking on something.

"I met someone and I've just been thinking about them, I guess."

"What about Tom?"

"I don't know. I haven't heard from him nor seen him." Chloe tosses the salad.

"So tell me about her. Why's she on your mind?"

"There's not much to tell. She was at the Activities Fair, I tried to get her to join, she thought it was lame, and she doesn't sing. It was a short conversation."

"And you're wondering why you're still thinking about her?"

"Yeah."

Maura is quiet on the other line for a moment. "Sometimes people enter your life and you just know they are going to be important."

Chloe shakes the thought from her head. "I probably won't even see her again."

"You never know."

"Maura!" Chloe hears on the other end. "A little help." She hears Maura rustling with something.

"Mom?"

"Yes, Sweetie?"

"Should I call back?"

"No, continue."

"Hey, Chlo!" Jane's voice says through the phone. "Ow, dammit, Maura."

"Stay still, Jane," Maura chides. "Were you going to say something, Chloe?"

Chloe hesitates before deciding to just blurt out what she was wondering. "How'd you know I was talking about a 'her'?"

"You said them, non-gender specific. I simply used deductive reasoning."

"Is Tom gone?" Jane shouts to make sure Chloe hears her.

"Is that—is that okay?" Chloe asks.

They've never had this conversation before. There was never anyone for them to have this talk about. Chloe knew she was attracted to both women and men, but it wasn't a thing. Sure, she had crushes, but no woman she had considered really dating. Not that she was thinking of this girl in that way. She couldn't be. She doesn't even know her. She doesn't even know her name, she realizes.

"Of course it is, Chloe. Whomever makes you happy is who I want you to be with."

"Is there finally a girl in the picture!"

"Jane!" Maura chides again.

Chloe chuckles as Aubrey enters the apartment.

"Hey, Mom, I'm gonna go. Bree's back."

"Okay. I have to take care of Jane."

"Is it bad?"

"Not as bad as it could be with Jane."

"Hey!" Jane says.

Chloe laughs. "Okay. Bye, Mom. Bye, Aunt Jane.

Chloe ends the call after getting goodbyes from her mother and aunt. She and Aubrey sit at the kitchen counter and have their salad. And Chloe tries to get the "alternative" girl out of her head.

* * *

><p><strong>You've reached the end of this chapter. Yay.<strong>

**Tell me what you think of this in a review. I'm not sure how I feel about it so I'd love to hear what you guys think.**

**Next Chapter: The Shower Scene**

**Thanks for reading.**

**-TVCrazed.**


End file.
